Just A Taste
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: Adrianna never really realized how much she truly missed Navid. / / One-shot set during 5x18 "Portrait of the Artist as a Young"


_Just A Taste_

Adrianna invited herself into Liam's bar and made herself a drink. She just wanted to get her mind off what just happened with Silver. If she was in high school she might have took up Mark's fake offer and slept with him just to get revenge on her. This was different, though. Adrianna was different. Silver, though, was not. The thought of hurting her best friend made Ade's heart ache and couldn't bring herself to do it no matter how angry the girl was. Her and Silver had made a pact. One that Silver had broken.

She sipped her drink and casted a sad glance down towards it. Although the singer was upset that she had ended her friendship with one of her best friends she knew it was for the best. Adrianna didn't want to be involved with someone who couldn't keep a simple pact with her. Lost in her own depressing thoughts, Ade almost didn't hear the door click open and Navid walk through the door.

When Ade looked at him her heart fluttered like usual, but she put the feelings aside. Her ex boyfriend didn't think the bar was occupied and had started to unbutton his shirt. He got halfway before noticing a sad looking Adrianna sitting down at the bar. Navid walked behind the bar and recognized the glum look on Ade's face. Somehow he sensed what was wrong.

"You two, huh?" Navid questioned as he leaned down to get a beer.

"It's been one of those days." Adrianna admitted. The man checked out the beer to see if it was one he liked before replying.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "tell me about it."

Adrianna loved how he didn't hesitate to walk over and sit down with her. She knew that over the past couple of years their relationship had been rocky but they'd patched things up. In the end that was all she could ever ask for. The last thing she wanted was to lose Navid all together. "I'll probably get kicked out of school." Navid explained as he walked over. "Which means my academic career is in the toilet."

"That sucks," Adrianna gave him a sour look to express the fact that she did feel bad for him. She could have guessed how badly he wanted his career and to think you were going to be kicked out of school was something she didn't want Navid worrying about. He was such a smart man. His talents would be wasted if he were to be expelled. To be honest she may have found that worse then her situation. "This is coming from a girl who just lost her best friend."

Navid didn't take his eyes off of her as he unscrewed the lid from the beer bottle. He looked at her sympathetically before breathing out. "What happened?" The tone in his voice was soft and genuine. Navid was always genuine. Ade loved that about him. Navid barley ever asked questions because he was curious, he asked because he cared.

"Silver did what she always does," Ade informed Navid, "then I started doing what I always do." He starred at her with interest and concern. In the past she'd done things for revenge that she wasn't proud of. Navid didn't want her getting into any more trouble than she already had in the past. Luckily for Navid he didn't need to be concerned because Adrianna wasn't the same person she was years ago.

The long haired singer had developed since her high school days. She had figured out that revenge wasn't always the answer. In fact revenge was never the answer. If at the end of her 'revenge' she always felt like a piece of crap she didn't want to do that anymore. Hurting her friends made Adrianna think that she was the worst person in the world. Maybe she was. After the incident she vowed not to do that to her friends ever again. There were definatley bumps along the way but Adrianna thought that she did a pretty decent job. Ade continued, "Then I realized, I've changed."

"She hasn't." She huffed and rolled her eyes. Recalling back to when Navid and her were together and he cheated on her with Silver. While Mark had basically told her to have sex with him she didn't. Despite her attraction to him, she couldn't think of what Silver would think when she found out. How hurt she would be. Meanwhile in high school Silver and Navid dated behind her back not caring how she felt. Navid had changed, Adrianna knew. She knew he had feelings for Silver and although cheating wasn't the way to go he had been happy with her. Silver didn't deny Navid or told Ade that this was happening. Adrianna had been crushed when she found out.

Adrianna had looked away from Navid, but out of the corner of her eye saw how he still looked at her with concern. That he still worried about her and wanted to know she was okay. Even if he didn't directly ask. "Ugh," she took a deep breath before wrapping her arm around Navid's and leaning her head on his shoulder. He was warm, like he always was.

She snuggled into his arm as he picked up his beer and brought it to his lips to take a sip. "Can I ask you something?" She wondered.

Navid paused and shook his head lightly. "No," he joked taking a sip of his beer. A giggle escaped both of their lips and they smiled. Adrianna missed his sense of humor.

"At some point this all gets easier, right?" She heard him swallow his beer as she wondered about the answer to her own question in her head. When would things truly be easier? When would all the lies stop and she could just be happy? Things sucked at the moment. "Because right now it's pretty bad."

"Yeah..." Navid gave her a tight smile and put down his beer. "Sorry 'bout Silver. I know it hurts." He took a deep breath and tried to look directly at her. She hadn't moved her head from laying on his arm. "I know it may be a crappy consolation prize, but you got me." And when he kissed the top of her head Adrianna's heart almost melted. The fact that he still cared about her made her over the moon.

Ade turned her head to look at him. Navid was so special. He was genuine and sweet and always tried his hardest. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Their relationship in high school was far from perfect. She'd been pregnant with someone else's baby and he was with her the whole step of the way. She cheated on him and left him for Teddy and he forgave her. He helped her when she needed him. Sure, he had made mistakes, but she was positive she made many more. In the end Navid was the greatest prize of all.

Adrianna turned towards him and gave him the most serious and genuine look she possibly could.

"You were never a consolation prize."

They just starred at each other for a couple seconds. She swore that he would pull away from her and she was desperate to keep his gaze. But soon his eyes slowly closed and he leaned towards her. He was going to kiss her. She was still but closed her eyes. How badly did she want to kiss Navid? How much had she missed him? Had she truly missed him enough that she wanted to get back together. The drink she had made herself did have alcohol so was that her influence? She only had taken a couple sips though.

Soon his lips were on hers and almost as if a reflex she kissed him back. Adrianna almost forgotten how good it felt to kiss him. There was a burning feeling inside of her chest and butterflies in her stomach. His lips were soft yet had a chapped hint to them. She wanted more. Navid pulled away for air he got back to kissing her within seconds. The kiss deepened and neither of them were willing to stop.

Adrianna cupped his cheek allowing Navid to snake his arm around her waist. God, how she had missed this. She never realized that she missed Navid in this type of way. How long had she felt this way? Neither of them were showing signs of slowing down especially when Navid got her onto his lap. Soon she was in a position to be straddling him which Navid didn't mind at all.

_Holy crap, you're kissing Navid._

She had truly thought that their last time was their last time. After the entire incident with Adrianna and Silver's pills she thought she had destroyed any chance of getting back together with Navid. She was so thankful that he had forgiven her enough to be her friend that being back in a relationship with him didn't cross her mind. Now that it was happening she didn't want it to stop.

The intensity of the kiss kept rising as Ade was deep in thought. Was she doing this because of Silver? Navid and Silver had broken up a while ago and got over each other, but that wasn't it. Was she just upset over her failed friendship and using Navid to make her feel better? When she was kissing Navid Silver hadn't come up. All she was thinking about was how it felt to be that close to her ex boyfriend again. It felt refreshing.

When Navid started kissing her neck she knew she was a goner. So when he picked her up and brought her to his 'humble abode', she didn't protest. Especially when he laid her down on his bed. What happened next was a blur, but Adrianna knew it was nothing short of _fantastic._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, this is my first fanfiction that doesn't have anything to do with Victorious or it's cast members. So I recently got hooked on 90210 and instantly fell in love with Navid and Adrianna. I, of course, added the part at the end. I really do hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review telling me how you thought it went?


End file.
